The Fourth National Conference on Quality Health Care for Culturally Diverse Populations: Integrating Community Needs into the National Health Agenda will be held September 28-October 1, 2004, in Washington, DC. Since our first national meeting in 1998, the conference series on Quality Health Care for Culturally Diverse Populations has emphasized a public-private blend of community advocacy, service delivery, policy-making, civil rights enforcement, research and leadership development to improve the health of diverse populations. The unique needs of culturally diverse populations are gaining prominence in national movements to improve the quality of health care. The objectives of the Fourth National Conference are to highlight the best of culturally competent health care to national health organizations and leaders, disseminate research and expertise to advance promising interventions, and develop partnerships to improve access to effective care for all Americans. The conference series provides a national forum for discussion of a broad spectrum of cultural competence issues, and is without parallel in scope and popularity. Over the past three conferences, over 1500 attendees from the US and abroad have participated in 158 conference sessions delivered by 383 speakers. The Fourth National Conference will continue to engage providers, communities, and policymakers to address the challenges of implementing culturally competent health care and will feature presentations on innovative strategies that span the spectrum of cultural competence policy, program, service, population, and research areas.